Arrow of Love
by kmfc17
Summary: Story based on the epi Arrow of Time because it was amazing. This is my first fic so I hop you like it. I am a romantic at heart so this is Don/Robin


This is a different twist on the episode Arrow of Time, just because I loved it but wished it had more Don/Robin interaction in it. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it.

* * *

Don Epps was a man on a mission, making sure Buck Winters's desire to claim revenge on him would not cause anyone else to suffer, this was Don's problem and he would fix it even if it meant going behind his colleagues backs and risking his job.

_-Where do you want to meet Winters? _- asked Don while trying to keep the phone call as short as possible in case David or any of the others had caught on what he was doing and were tracing his calls.

_-Oh, Don you think it will be that easy, I tell you where to meet, you show up with the whole FBI and I get killed before I get a chance to speak. No we are going to do this my way. Dont worry I will find you when I see the right opportunity and then we will take care of our business_- and he hanged up.

Don was beyond angry, he wanted this done and dealt with as soon as possible but he had no choice but wait for Winters to contact him again, or see if his team found any leads as to his wherabouts. He thought of his dad, Charlie and Robin, he knew they were worried about his reaction to Winters escape from prison but he had no choice, he could not put anyone else at risk of getting hurt at the hand of that kid. No Don Epps was going to try and handle this himself and get the best possible outcome for everyone involved, including Buck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day at the FBI

_-Don, you have to be kidding me. Why are you taking this so lightly? This man wants to kill you and you are acting like is just another day at the office_. - Robin could not believe Don was acting this way. She was scared to death. Even if she didnt want to acknowledge it she cared for Don, no she loved Don but he was too stubborn for his own good and would not let anyone try to take care of him and protect him.

_-Robin you dont have to worry, I am not leaving this building, and the team is working on finding Buck Winters, I am confident in their ability, okay so please dont worry. Why dont you go home, buy some takeout on the way and I'll catch up to you later okay?- _he tries to sound casual and relaxed because he doesn't want Robin involved in this, he cares too much for her to put her at risk.

Robin wasn't convinced but who could fight with Don Eppes, he is the most stubborn man she has met. She decides to take her advice and head home. After glancing at Don one more time she heads to the parking lot towards her car, like always it takes her forever to find her keys in her purse, but she finally finds them and opens the car, she puts her purse in the passenger seat and gets ready to turn the car on when she suddently feels something cold behind her head and hears a voice tha chills her inside.

_-Look who we have here, Robin Brooks, hot shot prosecutor, but most importantly Don Eppes girlfriend_.- through the rearview mirror Robins looks at Buck Winters with surprise- _Yes Ms. Brooks I know who you are and your relationship with Eppes, you see you are my way to him, with you I wil get my revenge, so start the car and drive carefully and obey all the little traffic laws you law abaiding citizens follow so we can get home safely to wait for Don to arrive and before you try anything remember the gun pointed at the back of your head. Dont forget Ms. Brooks I am a man on a mission and with nothing to loose so dont try me._

Robin did as he did and drove to Don's apartment silently praying that this would be one of those nights that Don doesn't make it home because of work and that she could find a way to warn him of Buck Winters presence before it was too late. She was so involved in her own thoughts that she didn't realize they had arrived at Don's building.

-_Remember Ms. Brooks this gun will be pointed at you all the time so dont be stupid, ok. I dont want to have to kill you before it is necessary- _Robin nodded and started walking towards the entrance and then the elevators, she couldn't help but look at his face, it was full of anger but at the same time she saw something else, fear maybe, she couldn't be certain but she thought Buck Winters was scared, but of what, his confrontation with Don or perhaps the fear of his possible impending death? but before she could speculate more he gave her a look that made her look away and at the moment the elevator opened to Don's floor. She was nervous and it showed while trying to open the door, once they were inside the apartment he made her walk to the couch and asked for her phone.

-_Okay Ms. Brooks now you will call Don and very smoothly you will ask him to meet you here-_

_-He and his team are working to find you and your fellows inmated so he will not come home until the case is close-_

_-Well you will sound very convinving and make sure he comes home as soon as possible-_

_-No I wont do it, you cant make me-_

_-That's where you are mistaken, see Ms. Brooks I have no intention of hurting anyone that does not need to get hurt, but if you dont call Don then I will kill you right now, I will find a way to kill your beloved Don and even then I will go after his family and yours, is that what you want? Or will you cooperate and do as I TELL YOU!!!_ - the last part he yelled and Robin could see he was losing his cool, she took the phone from his hands and started to dial Don's phone, he made sure to watch while she dialed, and asked her to put it in speaker.

-_Eppes_- Don answered in his usual work manner even though he knew who was calling

_-Don its me, I am home already and got that take out you wanted and since the team is out looking for Winters maybe you should come home and relax a little bit-_

_-Robin I cant leave yet, you know I need to take care of things here-_

_-Don come on, you told me a little ago that you trusted your team to do their job, well then come home for a little._

_-Robin I cant-_

-_Don I have to talk to you about something, please you know I wouldn't ask if it wasnt important, so I'll see you in a little bit _- and with that she hanged up, she knew Don would find her behavior weird, she would never ask him to leave a pending investigation to come home, she was not the clingy type of girlfriend. Winters seemed happy with the conversation and as soon as she hanged up took her phone and wrapped her hands with a rope he had taken out of her pants pocket, after he made sure her hands were secured he pushed her so that she was lying on the couch and then went to stand by the window. Time seemed to stop, as Robin kept staring at the front door, she wanted Don to come and get her out of this situation but at the same time she feared with the outcome of the confrontation. Finally after what seemed like hours the doornob started to turn, Buck inmidiatly moved behind the door so that he wouldn't be visible when Don entered the couch and pulled Robin up to use her as a shield while pointing the gun at the opening door.

-_Robin what is so important that you needed me to come right a..- _Don did not finish his sentence as he walked into the apartment and saw Buck Winters holding Robin and pointing a gun at him. He drew his gun from the holster and pointed it at Buck, at the same time examining Robin to make sure she was not hurt.

-_Robin are you okay?- _All she did was nod, she didn't believe she could talk without starting to cry, and the last Don needed was for her to start with hysterics.

_-Hello, Don it seems our roles are reversed. Now I have the power to end the life of someone you care for, you see Don you killed the love ofmy life, she was my other half and I will now return the favor-_

_-Winters think about what you are doing. You dont want to kill an unarnmed woman, your problem is with him, so let Robin go and you and me will talk-_

_-Let her go, no, I dont think so. You see I plan to make you watch as she dies and you are helpless to do anything-_

_-I dont want to but I will kill you before you have a chance to pull the trigger-_

_-Do you really want to risk it?? I dont think so-_

_-What is it you want? Tell me-_

-_I WANT TO DIE! I want to be with her again, but before that I want you to suffer the way I did_- and with this he turned Robin around and pointed the gun straight to her face.

From that moment everything seemed to move in slow motion to Robin. She saw the barrel of the gun in her face and thought that was it, she closed her eyes and got ready for the pain, but instead she heard a thud and as soon as she opened her eyes she saw Don and Buck Winters on the floor fighting. She needed to do something, but what, she saw Don's gun on the floor a few feet away and grabed it, but they were to close together and she was no expert with gun, the risk of hurting Don was too great. Don landed more blows on Winters, he was unconcious on the floor. Don got up and turned to face me, he took the gun from my trembling hands.

-_Hey its allright, its over_.- He told me- _Are you sure you're okay?- _Once again I only nodded and let him wrap his arms around me- _I am going to call David and let him know if the situation_.- And with this he moved to get his phone and call for backup.

I can hear him on the phone explaining what happened to David or maybe Colby. I closed my eyes for a second but when I opened them again I see Winters reaching for his forgotten gun and pointing it at Don, I hear the words trying to get out of my mouth to warn him but I dont think I am fast enough - _Don watch out!- _I yell as I move in front of him and all of the sudden I feel my side exploding with pain. Two more shots are heard and before I everything turns black I can see Buck Winters on the florr with blood trickling down his head.

Don cannot believe what just happened, everything was under control one minute and then he hears Robin calling his name and as he turns around he sees her crumbling to the floor and Buck Winters holding a gun, even before thinking he draws his gun and fires straight at his head, without hesitation and with no remorse. As soons as he is sure the bullets have reached their target he kneels to Robin.

-_Robin come on, stay with me, you cant do this to me now_- he is attempting to make her respond to him, while at the same time putting pressure at her side to try to prevent the blood from coming out. He reaches for his phone, while holding down on her wound, dials the last number and as soon as he gets an answer he yells into the phone- _make sure an ambulance gets here ASAP Robin is wounded- _and with that he hangs up and gets back to trying to make her open her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital

Don was pacing in the waiting room, he still could not believe what happened in the last hour. Buck Winters desire for revenge had gone too far and now Robin's life was haning in the balance because of it. Suddenly he stoped pacing and looked at his hands and clothes only to see them full of blood, Robin's blood. About four minutes after talking with David the paramedics, his team and what seemed like the entire FBI came running into his house. He barely acknowledge the questions he was getting from David, Colby and Liz, all his attention was at Robin's lifeless body, she was so pale and there was so much bloood everywhere. He told David to take care of everything that he was going to the hospital, and all the way there he held Robin's hand but she never woke up on the way to the hospital. He thinks it has been hours since he has been there even though it feels like an eternity. All of the sudden he sees his dad and Charlie rushing towards him and just then he realizes he never called them so it must have been one of his team members. They were asking him if he was okay and he nodded, they wanted to know what happen but he couldn't process anything until he knew that Robin was going to be okay. Then a doctor enters the waiting room

-_Family for Robin Brooks_

_-Yes doctor, I am Don Eppes, her boyfriend and FBI angent_- Don answered showing his badge

- _Agent Eppes my name is Dr. Wilson and I took care of Ms. Brooks surgery_

_-How is she doctor?_

_-She suffered a great deal of blodd loss, but thankfully the bullet did not hit any vital organds. We had to give her several tranfussions and operate to take the bullet out but she should be okay-_

Don felt light a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He felt his father's hand in his shoulder.- _When can I see her doctor?-_

-_She is being transferred to a recovery room now. I'll make sure someone comes to get you once she is there, I will warn you she will be out of it for a while due to the anestesia but you can sit in her room, but only one person at a time-_

-_Thank you Dr. Wilson_- Don said shaking his hand, with this the doctor left and Don finally sat down in one of the chairs. Suddenly he felt very tire, like the past couple of days finally caught up with him and it hurt to even move his arms.

-_Donnie what happened? David only said Robin was shot and that you were here?- _His dad asked while sitting beside him, Charlie was just standing there looking at Don's bloody clothes

-_Buck Winters got Robin and intended to kill her in front of me, he wanted to die and by killing Robin make me kill him, we fought, I thought he was out of it and then..._ - Don tried to think of how exactly it happened and all of the sudden realized something- _Buck was going to kill me, he was aiming for me but Robin got in the middle, she saved my live_.- The last thing he said was more a whisper than anything else.

In that moment a nurse walked in the waiting room asking for him to take him to Robin's room. He got ready to follow her, but Charlie stopped him.

-_Don you need to get cleaned up and change clothes, you dont want her to see you like that with her blood all over you.-_

He hand't though about it but Charlie was right, but still he wasn't going home, he was not moving until Robin woke up.

-_I know Charlie but I cant leave, I have to be there when she wakes up_-

-_Agent Eppes we can give you some scrubs and you can wash your hands and your face- _said the nurse. Don nodded and followed her.

After changing into scrubs and washing the blood of his face and arms he was taken into Robin's room. She laid there on the bed, and Don couldn't believe this was his Robin, she looked so fragile and docil, when in reality she was anything but docil. Oh how scared he had been. He took the seat beside her bed but did not touch her at first, she had several machines hooked up to her and Don didn't want to risk touching anything he shouldn't but before long his hands made it to her hand and he felt the need to kiss her arm and make sure it was real, make sure that Robin was there and was going to be okay. Without noticing it he started to cry, and that is when he realized that he loved Robin, much more than he thought possible. If Robin would have died he would have died with her as well. Just now sitting beside Robin's hospital bed and holding her hand did he realize why Buck Winters did not want to live without the woman he loved.

-_Robin you need to get better, and you need to wake up soon because I need to tell you something very important. Okay honey, I need to tell you how much I love you and how I dont want to live if is not with you_- She did not move, once again he kissed her hand and put his head on top of it, not wanting to let go, and that is the last thing he remembered before his eyes closed and exhaustion made him fall into a deep sleep.

The next time Don opened his eyes and raised his head he came face to face with those eyes he loved so much

-_Hey sleepyhead_- She said caressing her face

_-Hey, how are you feeling?-_

-_Like I've been shot- _Shee tried to laugh but that made her side hurt and she winced hoping Don wouldn't notice, but of course no luck.

-_You want me to get a nurse or the doctor?- _He sounded desperate

-_No, I am fine, I just want you-_

-_Well I can comply with that- _he said giving her that Eppes smile she loved so much. All of the sudden her face turned serious

_-What about Buck Winters?-_

_-Dont worry about him, I killed him-_

She nodded and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get the images of earlier our of her head.

-_Hey, I dont want you to feel bad, he deserved it, he shot you Robin. God when I saw you on the floor with all the blood I just knew I had to kill him_-

She nodded and started tracing her hands over his face

-_ I am sorry I made you come to the apartment Don, I knew what he intended to do and didn't do anything to stop him-_

-_Hey dont say, what happened was not your fault, I am glad you did what he said and we have to talk about you getting in the way of a bullet for me, you saved me and it is supposed to be the other way around-_

-_Don, I ...- _He placed his finger over her mouth.

-_Shh, let me finish. Robin when I saw you laying there on the floor, you were so pale and you were loosing so much blood that I was scared to death. I dont want to have to go through that again, watching the woman I love hanging between life and death_- Robin let out a gasp, but Don didn't stop.- _Yes Robin, I love you, and I do hope that even though I can be an ass sometimes and not the easiest person in the world you love me too because I cannot imagine my life without you-_

-_Don I do, I love you with all my heart_- and no sooner had the words left her mouth that Don was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

This was how Charlie, Alan and the rest of the team found them later.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought. Good, bad, horrible just let me know.


End file.
